1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silanylamine-based compounds, methods of preparing the same, and organic light emitting devices including organic layers comprising a silanylamine-based compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick responses. Organic light emitting devices have low operating voltages and quick response times, and can realize multi-color images. Accordingly, OLEDs are being extensively researched.
A typical organic light emitting device has an anode/emissive layer/cathode structure. Organic light emitting devices can also have various other structures, such as anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/cathode, and anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/electron injection layer/cathode. These alternative structures are realized by further including an electron transport layer and at least one of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer and an electron injection layer between the anode and the emissive layer, or between the emissive layer and the cathode.
Fluorene and anthracene derivatives have been used as to form the hole transport layer. However, organic light emitting devices having these hole transport layers do not have satisfactory lifetime, efficiency, and power consumption.